Kicked Out
by Curiously-Insane
Summary: It finally happened. They had pissed him of so much that he sent them to a place worse than hell. OCs. EDIT: Okay this is an old crappy piece of shit and the only reason I'm not deleting it is to remind me of how terrible I am.
1. Kicked Out

heres my new story that wont be updated for ages cause i working on another story

but thanks to all my readers who dont exist

disclaimer: i own bleach

grimmjow: no you dont

me: i dont?

grimmjow: no *shakeshead* you dont

me: oh,...ok

grimmjow: you should get on with the story

me: oh...right....the story

grimmjow: ...idiot...

* * *

**Kicked Out**

I guess you could say this is a long chapter, but I can't guarantee that the rest will be the same.

Chapter 1:

Aizen had had enough, Grimjow, Ayame and Gin had finally managed to piss him off. And now they would face the consequences.

As the three troublemakers faced Aizen, they new they had gone too far this time.

"I knew we shouldn't have done it" Ayame whispered to the other two.

What the f**ck are you talking about?! It was your idea in the first place!" Grimmjow replied.

"Oh yea" giggled Ayame.

"well we shoulda known he would get angry" Gin sighed "his tea is very important, no one messes with Aizen's tea and gets away with it"

"then why the hell did you join us?" Grimmjow asked angrily.

"'cause it was fun"

"you gotta admit it was funny" giggled Ayame.

"yea, I guess it was fricken hilarious"

----------------------------------------------------*flashback start*----------------------------------------------------------------

(Grimmjow, Ayame and gins annual trouble making meeting )(

"hmmm………. What shall we do this time?" Gin asked.

"How about we mess up Szayels lab again?" said Grimjow.

"No way, not after what happened last time" Ayame answered. (1)

"You're right, we don't want anymore than we already have" (1)

"What about we paint Ulquiorra's room pink?" Gin suggested.

"That's a great idea; I'd love to see the look on that emo's face when he see's it!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

"I reckon it's a good idea but he's done something to his room so we can't get in, and if we do find a way theres a siren" Ayame pointed out.

"How do you know?" Gin and Grimmjow asked

"I was the one who tried to dump the kid on him, the first time it worked but he was prepared for the second, I don't think he's taken them down yet" Ayame explained "we should wait until he's unsuspecting to do that, but until then we'll have to think of another idea". (1)

"………………………………………………………………………………"

"I got nothing"

"Hey! I know" yelled Ayame "lets swap all of Aizen's tea with coffe!"

"It's perfect"

"we'll have to be careful thought Aizen likes his tea very much, I would know, I'm always pouring it into cups for him, which is pretty trivial work for the 2nd most powerful person is Hueco Mundo" Gin said.

(there are other members of the club but they just weren't there, cause Szayel was using them for experiments etc. cause they were caught doing something to his stuff)

----------------------------------------------------*flashback start*----------------------------------------------------------------

Our three favorite troublemakers faced Aizen, waiting for him to tell them their punishment.

"You will go to the human world and stay there until I say you can return" he said. (I know this has been used a lot, but meh, who could resist)

"WHAT" Gin, Grimmjow and Ayame yelled.

Aizen ignored them.

"Szayel has prepared gigai's for you, and I will start you off with a house and some money, but you will have to find jobs. Ulquiorra and Halibel will accompany you and make sure you don't cause too much trouble".

The said Espada turned their heads in surprise, but because it was those two nobody could really tell.

"A-Aizen-sama" Ayame stuttered.

"Oh, so you only add honorifics when you're in trouble".

""You betcha!" she said happily, a big smile plastered on her face.

Aizen glared at her.

"I'M SORRY! I'M AIZEN-SAMA!" she yelled, cringing.

Aizen sighed, he would be glad to be rid of them, but it was a pity he had to send his two favorite espada with them to keep them out of trouble.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, three small arrancars kids that looked to be around six years old or so, burst into the room yelling

"WE'RE COMING TOO, WE'RE COMING TOO!!!"

"Oh dear god no! Please Aizen-sama, don't let them come" Ayame begged. (1)

These three kids that looked to be six years old, had actually looked a year younger the day before. They also happened to be Grimmjow and Ayame's biological kids, but they also were accidents, as in literal lab accidents. (1)

Aizen had an idea, not only would it add to their punishment, but it would teach them some responsibility

"You will take them with you to the human world, if any human asks, your cover story is: Gin is Ayame's older brother, and Grimmjow is her boyfriend, the kids are some of her relatives that you're minding while their parents are overseas".

Grimmjow started swearing. Gin just frowned.

"What about Ulquiorra and Halibel?" Ayame asked

"Ulquiorra will be Grimmjow's brother and Halibel shall be his girlfriend, you are all living with Gin because he is rich and will do pretty much anything for his younger sister, Ayame".

"…………………………………………………………………………………………….."Everyone stared (everyone being Ayame, Gin, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and the three kids), then suddenly started either complaining or cheering in joy, or in Halibel and Ulquiorra's case, looking the same way they do everyday.

"YAAAAY!"

"But I don't want the kids to come!"

"WOOT! "

"don't want the emo to be my brother!" (Ulquiorra frowned at this comment, not that you could notice it though).

"YIPPEEE!"

"I don wanna be a loving brother, no offense Aya"

"SHUT UP!" Aizen said, rubbing his temples, as he released some spiritual pressure to scare the into being quiet (not Gin of course) "your gigai's are other there with the rest of your supplies! Now get lost already would you!."

"……………………………………………………………….."

Everyone ran for their stuff, except Ulquiorra, Halibel and Gin, because they're to cool for running, and it just isn't in their nature unless they're in a battle.

After gathering their things and entering their gigai, our eight protagonists (well theres not really enough of a plotline to call them that, bu1, oh well) stepped through the gargantuan that led to their house in karakura town.

"sh*t, he was mad" Grimjow said.

"do really think it was worth it?" Ayame asked.

"Definitely" Gin replied

* * *

Chp. 1 End

Okay I don't have anything against swearing, in fact, I swear a lot, its just that I like *asterisks*.

(1)Anywhere theres on of these means its in reference of my other story, I'm a what!? Father?!

Anyway, please review if you want me to continue, but ill continue even if you don't revue, and I'll accept whatever you say (unless I don't wanna)

This is your favorite crazy fanfic writer (okay, maybe not so favorite, I mean, I'm don't even know if anyone will read this) Efi!


	2. Filler

wow, i updated, you guys should feel lucky, im sorry if this is short and crappy but its all iv got for now, and i apologise for not updating much...at all...but i was writing my other story and i had a week of exams and i had to study and i had a new obsession (Xiaolin Showdown) and there was halloween...and i wasnt bothered...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach...yet...

Ayame: you never will

Me: hey! i own you!

Ayame: ...

Me: and how is this possible anyway! ur me!

Ayame: what!? ew!

Me: oh haha

Ayame: shut up and write

Me: make me

Ayame: cero!

Me: IM WRITING! IM WRITING!

* * *

Gin, Grimmjow, Ayame, Ulquiorra, Halibel and the three kids made their way towards the house that Aizen prepared for them. As they passed through people would look and stare at Ayame's purple hair and Grimmjow's blue hair, this really pissed him off and he tried to pick a fight with everyone who looked his way but that was where Ulquiorra and Halibel came in and they managed to keep him under control. Ayame either ignored any comments or answered back.

They were nearly there when Ayame froze and pointed at something, then started yelling.

Ayame: HOLY SH*T ITS DEATH THE KID!

Everyone (except the kids cause they found a puppy to torment): who?

Ayame: FROM SOUL EATER!

Everyone: what?

Ayame: IN CAT FORM!

Everyone: huh...?

All the while Ayame was pointing at a black cat with three white stripes on the side of its head. The cat looked at Ayame, thinking it was probably not a good idea to get to close to her, so he started running away but it was already to late, Ayame had him in her arms and vowed to house train him and make him her pet.

"Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin-nii-chan can I have him????? Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaasse?"

"Sure...I guess" said Gin, hoping he wouldn't regret it later.

"YAY!" yelled Ayame "Oi kids! We've got a pet kitty now!"

"where!?"

"his name is Death The Kid Junior, but you can call him Kid-kun for short"

"ooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaaay"

"hey look! A butterfly!"Ayame pointed it out"

"thats a hell butterfly, they work for the shinnigami" Ulquiorra stated.

"we can't let it tell them we're here, otherwise we will be in trouble. We must get rid of it" said Halibel.

"no need, its being taken care of" said Gin.

*squish*

"what was that...?" asked Grimmjow.

"Shizuka! You shouldn't squish butterflys! Its not very nice!" Ayame told her.

"I sorry mummy" Shizuka replied, not looking sorry at all.

"don't worry, she did us a favour" Halibel said to Ayame "that was a hell butterfly"

"Oh? It was?" Ayame looked at the remains of the butterfly "Oh, I see! Good Shizuka, but you can only squish the tinkly ones(you know how they make that tinkly bell noise)"

"Look, its the house" said Grimmjow.

"Ooooh, it's biiiig" Ayame said, looking at the house with a big smile on her face.

"well I am rich you know" Gin said. Ulquiorra looked at the house, but said nothing.

They all walked into the house. Except the kids. They ran in. Screaming. Really loudly.

* * *

ok i hope you liked it and please review and tell me wat you think, please

i probably wont update if i dont get a review this time cause while i like the story, i lack the motivation, so please please please review

thank you to people who alerted cause that gave me the motivation to write this...thing...

Death the Kid (DTK): why am i a cat in this

Me: cause ive had that idea for ages and wanted to try it out

DTK: but...your writing is so asymmetrical and imperfect

Me:so...oh rite...hey look a totally symmetrical...thing...

DTK: WHERE!

*points n random direction*

*runs in the direction*

Me: *phew* ok that, was random

Grimmjow: no kidding dumbass

Me: whats with the insultingness? WHY DO YOU HATE ME!

Grimmjow: you made Ulquiorra my brother and stuck me in the human world

Me: oh touche

Bye!


	3. Moving In

ZOMG! im actually updating! and its not a dream!

you should all thank my friend mangasian13 for convincing me to update, go read her stories!

btw i unfortunately do not own bleach and not amount of magical powers will change that =(

* * *

"ZOMG! THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOOOO MY ROOM!!!" yelled Ayame.

"HEY MUM! CAN I SLEEP IN YOUR ROOM?!" Shizuka asked.

"HELL NO!"

"I CALL THIS ROOM!" said Gin.

"NO I WANT THAT ROOM" Grimmjow yelled at Gin.

"MY HOUSE, MY RULES!"

"FINE! THEN THIS ONE IS MINE"

"HEY GIN!" Ayame called.

"WHAT?"

"WHY ARE WE TALKING LIKE THIS?"

"I DONT KNOW!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ulquiorra.

".............................................................................................." Silence, everyone stared at Ulquiorra.

"yessir"

The next day.

"sup my homeys?" asked Ayame as she entered the kitchen. Everyone ignored her "Fine! Be like that!"

"muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum" said Shizuka.

"what? "

"the others went home"

"watcha mean?"

"Aoi and Tomoya went back to Hueco Mundo"

"WHAT! How did they even open a gargantuan?"

"well auntie Neliel came to say hi and Tomoya said he wanted to go back home and auntie said she'd take him back and then he dragged Aoi with him, auntie said to tell you, now can I eat?"

"Thank god they're gone" Grimmjow said "Hey Aya-..." Ayame had fallen asleep where she was standing and Shizuka had started knowing at her leg.

"-kuuuuuuuun!" yelled Ayame "wheeeeeerrreeeee aaaaaaaaaaaaare yoooouuuuu?! Oh there you are" Ayame leaned down so that Death The Kid Jr. Could climb up onto her shoulder "good boy" she said while patting him on the head. DTK Jr. Used to be afraid of Ayame but now he loved her since she was really nice to him and had trained him to kill a fully grown human in less than five seconds all over night (Ayame didn't sleep at all the night before which is why she fell asleep in the kitchen that morning).

"hey mum can i go outside?" asked Ayame.

"no"

"why not?"

"cause you age a year a day"

"oh....."

"so you'll have to wait until you reach the age you died"

"what age is that"

"well after Szayel examined you he thought you'd end up the same age as me"

"and how old are you?"

"how the hell would I know?"

"but that doesn't make any sense"

"your face doesn't make any sense"

*nom* and so the Shizuka bit the Ayame who then bit the Shizuka back.

* * *

also i would like to appoigise for not updating and sorry if this chapter is crappy, but hopefully it'll get better soon

so please please please review, its not that hard, i lack the motivation to update but reviews make me want to, even if its just to say hi, it tells me that people actually read this


	4. Breakfast

omg is this what i think it is! am i actually updating 2 days in a row, it seems i've regained my motivation for this story

i'd like to thank Misery's Prescription for being my first reviewer and while i had written most of this at school when i saw it i decided to finish the chapter and put it up.

i apoligize for the ending of chp 3 but i kinda got bored of writing and couldn' think of an appropriate ending

also i kno its supposed to be grimmxOC but im no good at that kinda stuff

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!" Gin yelled into Ayame's room.

"No! Go away!" Ayame replied, throwing a lead weight at him(how she got it & why she had it we will never know). Since Gin was practically a ninja he caught it a few mm from his face and smiled, Ayame glared.

"C'mon it's breakfast time"

"I'm not hungry" Ayame pouted.

"but Aya-chan, pancakes are for breakfast~ "

"I'm coming!"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..............pancakes...."

"I want more" said Shizuka (who was now a year older than the day before).

"Me too" said Ayame.

"Don't worry there are loads" Halibel said, pointing at a massive pile of pancakes that was then decreased by half after Ayame and Shizuka visited it.

"Hey! How come no one woke me up!" Grimmjow growled as he came down the stairs.

"You're a big boy aren't you?" Halibel replied. Grimmjow frowned.

"Don't worry, there are loads more left" Ayame told him.

"wow, these are delicious, who made them?" Grimmjow asked through a mouthful of pancake.

"Halibel-nee-san did"

"seriously wow Halibel you're a really good cook"

"...thanks..."

"Ulqui-chan!" Shizuka yelled while rushing to glomp him as he entered the room.

"...." Ulquiorra frowned "get. It. Off. Me."

"heeeeeeeeeeeey, kid-kun's not an it" Ayame said as the cat jumped from Ulquiorra's head to hers. Shizuka frowned but didn't say anything and instead hugged Ulquiorra tighter, nearly breaking one of his ribs.

"Here, have some pancakes" said Ayame to Ulquiorra after prying Shizuka off him, "now me and kid-kun are going out man-hunting"

"what?" Grimmjow asked, frowning.

"well i'm gonna see how many people Kid-kun can decapacitate in one hour"

"Oh, ok" he said looking relieved.

* * *

thanks for all the people that added me to favorites or alerts or whatever

i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please please please review

i'll give you some imaginary cookies~


	5. Suprise!

Heyz, sorry i havent updated, but i feel rejected people, review review review!!!!

Disclaimer: i dont own bleach, and no amount of crying, begging, blackmail and death threats will change that....*sniff*

anways, enjoy you crappy fanfic

* * *

"Ok kid-kun, i'm gonna start the timer...now" Ayame said to the strangely coloured cat on her shoulder, who then leapt down gracefully and started moving towards the intended targets, who were all men, then quickly and silently completed his task, incapacitating them all. They never saw him coming, they didn't even notice what was going on.

"WOOT! New record! Hi-five!" Ayame yelled, holding her hand up for a hi-five, strangely enough the cat high-fived her back.

----Back at the house which they called the MadHouse, seriously they got a plaque and everything----

"Hellllllllloooooooooooo! We're baaaaaaaaaaaack!" Ayame yelled as she came through the door.

"Oh dear god" Ulquiorra said. Everyone stared at him.

"moving on, Kid-kun broke his record by incapacitating 5 people in 10 seconds!"

"nice work" Halibel said, "but this was your first time so how'd you have a record in the first place?"

"well ,we moved from place to place doing it over and over until he had a really good record that took him a few tries to beat" Ayame answered "by the way, I noticed I wasn't glomped as I came in, where's Shizuka? "

"Sleeping" Halibel replied.

"woah! You guys got her to sleep? Who did it?"

"Ulquiorra"

"ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh that makes sense, she really seems to like you" Ayame said to Ulquiorra, who frowned. "whats for lunch? I'm hungry"

"food?" a voice called from upstairs, they heard a door opening, and an adorable but evil not-so-little-anymore girl came out.

"OMG! you're so cute when your sleepy" Ayame squealed, everyone looked at her weirdly, then went to hug her 'daughter'.

"mummy..." she said cutely "..WHERE THE HELL IS MY FOOD!!"

"aaahhhh run away!!!!!!!!!" Aya screamed as she passed by the other Arrancar and hid behind Grimmjow.

"I think we should get her some food" Grimmjow said.

"yea...probably" Gin said as he backed into the kitchen to make Shizuka a sandwich or something, and yea GIN was afraid, that's how fricken scary she is.

After the incident with Shizuka, everyone decided to play on the new game stuff they had **(i'm not gonna specify anything since they had practically everyone) **but were arguing over what to play.

"I SAY WE PLAY HALO!!"

"HELL NO THAT SUCKS, WE SHOULD TOTALLY PLAY GUITAR HERO!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!"

"NARUTO!!!"

"MARIO KART!!"

"SINGSTAR!"

Everyone stared at Ulquiorra.

"Screw this I'm going to bed" Ayame broke the silence.

"Yea I here you" Grimmjow said. And soon everyone was making their way upstairs to their beds.

"by the way, I enrolled ya in school"

* * *

oooooooooooh cliffhanger

hopefully ill have another chp up soon, and apologies for this being so late

now please please please review

c'mon, all u have to do is press a button and write some thing, it doesnt even have to make sense


	6. Chocolate

Okay I know I said I'd try and update soon but….well…uhhhh………hey look a distraction!

Ichigo: don't change the topic idiot!

Me: hey shut up! Your not even in this fic…yet

Ichigo: way to go

Me: huh…OH SHIT SSPOILERS!...well I could always change the plan

Ichigo: hey! That wasn't in the deal!

Me: yea…well….DISCLAIMER TIME!!!

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately do not own bleach, but if my robbery is successful tonight, then I will

Ichigo: what robbe-

Me: STORY TIME!

"WHAT!" everyone (excluding Shizuka who had fallen asleep in a ball on the floor, also on Ayame's feet, stopping her from moving) screamed at Gin.

"Well since I'm in charge and your legal guardian, I thought it would be a good experience" Gin smiled/said.

"b-b-b-but, how am I supposed to look after Shizuka, there's no way I could leave her here with you" Ayame said, Grimmjow nodded, even he wasn't THAT mean.

"Yes, about that, she's going too, and since your starting next Monday she'll be old enough to be in your year"

"But what school are we going to?" Halibel asked.

"Ichigo's school, you'll be in his class too"

"What! But, why?"

" 'cause I can" Gin answered "and no,, Grimmjow, you can not kill him"

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Grimmjow cursed, Ayame glared at him, but since Shizuka was asleep she thought it was ok, but little did she know that this was how Shizuka learned to swear.(1)

"anyways lets talk tomorrow I'm tired, go to bed"

"bu-" Gin glared-without-actually-opening his eyes at Ayame, who then turned and tried to go to her room. Only she couldn't, Shizuka was still on her feet, so she picked Shizuka up and took her to her room and tried to put her in bed, except Shizuka wouldn't let go of her.

So she ended up sleeping in Shizukas bed, not that it lasted long because in the middle of the night Shizuka pushed her off.

"I don't want a uniform" Shizuka said.

"well, you need one" Ayame answered.

"but I don't want one"

"me neither but I'm not complaining"

"you were 5 minutes ago" Grimmjow stated.

"Shutup"

"hey mummy, this is too big for me, why do I have to get the same size as you?"

"cause your special and you'll grow by Monday, when you'll hopefully stop growing"

"oh, ok…CHOCOLATE!!!!! GIMME GIMME GIME!" Ulquiorra had walked up to them eating some chocolate.

"mine" Ulquiorra said, holding the chocolate close to his chest.

"b-but I want some" Shizuka said, Ulquiorra glared, so she turned to Ayame "mummy…can you get me some" she said, suing puppy-dog eyes.

"b-b-b-but nyaaaa...fine, c'mon" Ayame replied, walking away holding her hand out for Shizuka, who took it, then held on really had digging her nails into Aya's skin, who then pulled her hand away.

After getting their school uniforms and having some chocolate they went home, when Gin asked everyone how it went they all either glared or ignored him, except for Ayame, who threw another lead weight at his head, and Gin wondering where the hell she got and kept them.

Then they had dinner, Halibel cooked with her 'awesome ninja cooking skills' according to Ayame, while Shizuka asked if she could have pancakes again.

And then they played video games on their awesomely massive TV, it took the forever but eventually they decided to play MarioKart Wii, or rather Shizuka decided she wanted to play it and after a while everyone realized that was what they *cough* wanted *cough* to play too.

In the end Ayame kicked ass with her awesome driving skills then they went to bed cause Shizuka got tired but wouldn't go until they went.

Sorry for another crappy chapter I wrote this quickly and I wanna get back to watching Naruto.

Stay tuned and I shall be back………………eventually

Now please I know that more than 2 people read this, so please for gods fucking sake review!!!!!

By the way my friend morgan (aka Shizuka) sorta inspired me to write this chapter, so thx for that, also get an account and write tht fucking fanfic!!!!

Bye~3

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	7. Icecream

YAY I'm updating again!

Though I wish I were bothered to write longer chapters but I need motivation, REVIEW

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, just the insane OC's and the retarded plot

"Mummy!!!"

"Go away"

"B-but…I want an ice-cream" Shizuka looked up at Ayame with puppy dog eyes.

"Nice try, but you're grown up now, an' you aint cute no more" Ayame replied looking down at her, god, it was creepy how tall she'd gotten, not that she was anything compared to Ayame, who was pretty tall. Hough what with all of Shizuka's growing Ayame had started to worry about her other kids; Aoi would be fine, a bit temperamental, but fine, but Tomoya…

"MUMMY!"

"WHAT!?"

"Why won't you get me one?"

"cause I'm busy"

"But you're not doing anything"

"So, go ask Grimjow, you guys don't spend enough time together"

"But-"

"Look, I'll go ask him", Shizuka pouted and watched Ayame go, Kid-kun trailing behind her. Grudgingly, Shizuka followed, wondering why Ayame didn't want any ice-cream, she looooved ice-cream.

"Daddy…can I have a triple scoop waffle cone"

"Sure… why not, it's Gin's money…" Grimmjow answered, and then growled at some people who were staring at his hair.

"daddy…what's up with mum? she loooves ice-cream"

"She's pissed off about school"

"ohh…can I have a chocolate dipped cone?"

"Whatever…hey, is that Ulquiorra?"

"Ulqui? Where?"

"there, in the chocolate shop", after getting their ice-cream, Shizuka dragged Grimjow over to see Ulquiorra.

"Can I have some choco-"

"No"

"Bu-"

"No"

"Why no-"

"No, mine"

"dad, get me some choate"

"Why should I"

"NOW"

"fine" Grimjow answered, remembering the promise he made to Ayame, that he would let her have whatever she wanted for the day, why did he agree…oh yea, Gin's money. But seriously, why was she so fucking evil! Get me this, get me tha-oooh…a lamp.

Give me a fucking review people!

And morgi/Shizuka, SORRY for putting up Chp 6 before I found out u had actually written the thing!

Anyways…REVIEW!!! =D


	8. Ayame's 'bad' mood

**Me:** hello and welcome to the first-proper-chapter-in-ages-that-wasn't-rushed-and-is-hopefully-better-than-the-last-one. And since this is the 8th chapter I brought in someone special to do the disclaimer.

**Death The Kid: **8 is a very special number and is my personal favorite, since it is completely symmetrical in lots of different ways-

**Me:** I brought you here to disclaim, not talk about symmetry

**DTK**: but-

**Me:** don't make me set DTK Jr. on you

**DTK:** who?

**Me:** Ayame's cat that looks like you

**DTK:** hmph, no cat could match my symetricalness

**Me:** but your not symmetrical, look at your hair, kid-kun jr also has that

**DTK:** DAMNIT!!! DEPRESSED!!! DIE!!!

**Me:** oops…looks like I'll have to do it after all…

Disclaimer: does anybody think that I actually own bleach cause if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction!!!

**Ayame PO.V**

I looked up at the ceiling, I was in my bed and I was in one of ym moods, Gin reckons I have split personalities but I don't think so.

Sigh, why do I have to go to school…I don't want t, it's not fair! I threw a lead weight at the door, since Aizen decided to get a nice, strong, unbreakable house for obvious reasons, the door held. I sighed again, I was all alone, Grimmjow had taken Shizuka to get ice-cream, Ulquiorra had gone god-knows-where, Halibel was out shopping for some less revealing clothes and Gin was befriending the neighbor.

God I'm so bored, maybe I should have listened to Halibel and gone with her, I needed more clothes…and sugar, yep definitely sugar. I got out my iPod and started listening to the Happy song hoping it would cheer e up, it didn't work. I went down stairs and grabbed a bread roll then left, eating while I walked there.

Man this was annoying, people kept staring at my very long, very awesome purple hair Jeez, they need to get a life, oh there's Halibel, oh and there's a bunch of guys drooling over her, whoop-dy-fricken-doo.

"Hey" oh great, all the guys were looking at me now.

"Hi" Halibel answered, understanding I wasn't all hyper and crazy. I turned and saw a dark clothes store, hmm…looks nice enough.

"C'mon" I said, nodding my head towards the store while taking my earphones out. We walked into the store, the guy at the counter stared, but he was different from the others, instead of drooling or staring in shock, he looked bored…interesting. I passed him, then went looking for clothes, talking to Halibel about random things that normal girls definitely don't talk about.

After I selected a bunch of really cool clothes and awesome studded accessories, I went over to the counter to pay. I realized that all the clothes were dark, oh well, I can get colors later.

"Hey, is your hair dyed?" the guy asked, hmph, humans have such boring hair colors, except the boy with the orange hair I saw back then…oh he's staring at me, I should probably answer.

"It's natural" he almost looked shocked, but managed o maintain that bored look. I paid, waited for Halibel, then left. I was thirsty so decided to get a milkshake, Halibel said she was going home and offered to take my bag of clothes, so I handed it over and watched guys drool as she left.

I went to order my milkshake, saw that the lady was about to ask me about my hair, so I decided to tel her first.

"My hair color is natural"

"R-really, but-"

"the eyes too, now can I have my milkshake?" since most people were to preoccupied with my hair, they often didn't notice my eyes, or rather eye, since one was hidden behind my hair, but bother were a deep purple just like my hair.

I got my milkshake then went over to a table in the corner, sat down and started drinking I watched the shoppers moving back and forth, going about their lives. Human life is so pathetic, so boring. I wonder where Grimjow is, I'll go to the ice-cream shop Shizuka like, he'll probably be there.

**Grimjow P.O.V**

It was a really nice lamp, it was al fuzzy and oh look, Shizuka's harassing Ulquiorra, maybe I should stop her…naah, it's more fun watching him suffer. Hmmm this ice-cream is good, oh crap Shizuka's ice-cream's about to drop, it'll mean chaos if it does, sigh…I guess I'll have to stop her.

"Oi, careful, you're ice-creams about to fall!" I yelled at her, hmm...it's not working, not that I expected it to. I released some of my spiritual pressure and used it to was her to stop, good thing this is no ordinary gigai.

"I told you to stop, now eat your ice-cream and I'll go get you some chocolate"

"O-ok", I grinned **(you know that sadistically smexy-awesome grin), **than went into the shop.

**Ulquiorra P.O.V**

Trash, that's what they were, all trash. Grimmjow was stupid, any nearby Shinigami would have felt his reitsu outburst. Gin too, was stupid, enrolling them at the same school as that trash Ichigo. Not only would he sense their reitsu, but he would recognize me and Grimmjow immediately. Why did Aizen-sama have to send him to this world full of trash. At least I have my chocolate.

Meanwhile Ichigo was at Urahara's place and due to certain circumstances, no-one felt Grimmjow's spiritual outburst. **(1)**

this is a reference o my other fanfic The Cats, a Soul Eater/Bleach crossover

Anyways I hope you enjoyed it, and please PLEASE **PLEASE **review, I can't stress this enough, its really not that hard, I mean its not as hard as turning on an oven.


	9. Present's

Hello, looks like I'm finally bothered enough to type this down, truth be told I wrote the next few chapters 2 weeks ago while I was in Tasmania, but I was on holidays doing thing and being lazy and I would have rather been doing something else.

Disclaimer: I…do not own bleachD=

But yea, here's the new chapter, it's been through a few changes

"Gooooooooooooooood Mooooooooooorning! Ready for school?" Gin asked while dodging a lead weight, "C'mon, out ya get everyone's wait'n on ya"

"But I'm tired" Ayame yawned.

"I've got a surprise, and Halibel made waffle for breakfast"

"waffles? I'm up! I'm up!"

Everyone was down in the lounge room & had been forced into their school uniform, with a few difficulties. Grimmjow refused button up his shirt, Shizuka had on a pair of cat ears and wouldn't take them off and Ayame wouldn't wear shoes or a skirt and was wearing pants.

"so what's the surprise" Grimmjow asked Gin wearily.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise"

"Then surprise us already" Grimjow growled.

"Tada! it's for you" Gin took out a spiky collar and quickly put it on Grimmjow before he could retaliate.

"OHMYGODIWANTONETOO!!!" Ayame yelled really, really fast, Shizuka simply nodded so fast it looked like her head was going to fall off.

"Yes, yes...I though so, so I got one for each of ya"

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Ayame glomped Gin and put hers on, Shizuka tried to put hers on but kept failing and forced Ulquiorra to help her.

"So why am I wearing this, and why is mine slightly different?"

"Security reasons"

"?" Shizuka actually wrote a question mark on a notebook she had with her, for some reason she hadn't said a word all day...or rather, morning

"Grimmjow's is a hi-tech shock collar with a GPS tracking system or something fancy like that"

"WHAT! YOU BASTARD!!!" Grimmjow tried to take the thing off but it shocked him.

"You will get shocked if you try to take it off"

"Thanks for the warning" Grimmjow growled.

"it knows when to shock you so think before you act"

"so where'd you get it?" Ayame asked.

"Szayel made it"

"naturally, why'd I even ask"

"by the way, me Ulquiorra and Halibel have manual controls"

"why don't I get one?" Grimmjow glared at Ayame.

"do I even have to answer that?" Gin looked at the clock and realizing the time proceeded to push everyone out the door, but Ayame managed to grab a bunch of waffles before he slammed it shut, saying something about being late. Kid Jr. leapt down from Ayame's window and crawled up onto her shoulder.

"soooo……..which way is this school of ours?

Yea….

Review please, I reaaaaallyyyy need more motivation, believe it or not it really will make chapters come out faster.


	10. First Day Part 1

Here we go, wasn't that quick, hope it makes up for the big delay last time

Disclaimer: I own many things but unfortunately bleach isn't one of them

"Hey Ayame, why are you wearing pants" Halibel asked.

"I like pants, and I don't like skirts"

"It's not the school uniform"

"And you care?"

"No, not really"

"What I'm curious about is why you aren't wearing shoes"

"I don't like shoes"

"You seemed happy enough with shoes yesterday"

"That was yesterday"

"…" Shizuka wrote.

Like, your one to talk miss cat ears" Shizuka smiled "and why haven't you spoken at all today?" Shizuka simply pointed at Ulquiorra, who when asked about it replied with his favorite word, wanna guess? trash…yea, what a surprise. By then Kid Jr. had ran off to hunt or something like that.

"We're here" Ulquiorra announced.

"Where?"

"School"

Turns out we were late after all, though not by much, we went to the principals office and were told about our classes, then got a lecture about what to do & what not to do. Someone took us to our classroom and provided us with various useless bits of knowledge on the way.

Finally we were here, Grimmjow went in first, yea, we probably shouldn't have let that happen.

"YOU!!!!" Ichigo yelled, most of the class turned to him (the rest were staring at Grimmjow's hair) not sure if they should be surprised or not as he started to fight with Grimmjow, who got shocked everytie he hit back.

"THIS *punch* FUCKING *punch* COLLAR *punch*!!!" In the end the teacher and her deadly chalk missiles won.

"Grimmjow, behave yourself Halibel said (now all the guys were staring at her and most of the class were whispering about the fight) pulling out her control for the collar.

"Bu-"

"NOW" everyone stopped talking having been paralyzed with fear.

I looked at he guy I assumed was Ichigo, I think I've met him….

"Don't I know you?" Ayame tilted her head to the side.

"Huh, yea…?" Ichigo turned to her, _I think I've met her before…but she was dead, I guess that whole group are Arrancars, but what are they doing here in Gigai's going to my school, this is so weird, aargh why me._

"Ichigoooooooooo!" Keigo whined/yelled (with Keigo you can never tell).

"What?"

"Are you telling e you know these three lovely ladies?!" Halibel lifted an eyebrow at that comment.

"What the hell are you on about!? I didn't say anything!"

"But you don't deny you know the beautiful lady with the wonderful purple hair!"

"I only met her once!" _besides she was dead._

"So you admit it! How could you not introduce me!?"

"Would you shut up!" Ichigo yelled, ending the argument with his foot in Keigo's face.

"how could you Ichigo, I thought we were friends" Keigo whined, rubbing his nose.

"Are you quite finished?" the teacher asked.

"Yes sensei" the frightened boys answered.

"Now then" the teacher turned to Grimmjow "normally we do not allow such behavior in our school, but since this is your first day I will let it pass" Grimmjow let out a sigh of relief, he didn't want to spend anymore time with that crazy teacher then he had to "instead only Ichigo will be punished"

"WHAT!? But sensei, that's not fair!" Ichigo yelled, Grimmjow grinned his 'I'm an evil bastard grin' and Ichigo glared at him.

"No complaints, your always running off and skipping class, now's the perfect chance to make up for it" she turned to the five Arrancars " we'll get to the issue of your uniform after class, now please introduce yourself.

**I'm to lazy to type up their intro's **

"Why's she wearing cat ears?" some random unimportant person asked.

"'cause I wanna" Shizuka wrote.

"Why won't you talk?" random unimportant person #2 asked.

"'cause she's special" I answered.

"uhh….why don't you take your seats and we'll start the lesson, Orihime will show you around for the fist few days" the teacher pointed to the unlucky student. I turned to see a girl with long, pretty browny/orange hair smiling at her; she seemed nice enough so I smiled back, I felt sorry for her.

At the same tie Ichigo was both horrified and worried for the girl.

"be careful Orihime" he whispered, Orihime blushed a little, but Ichigo being an oblivious moron didn't notice.

Yea…….well this was originally 2 chapters but when I realized how short they were I merged them.

Hope you like it and please please review, if asking nicely doesn't work I'll move on to promising you magical gifts, after that it's threats.

Btw free chibi Kid Jr. with every review.


	11. First Day Part 2

Sorry for the long wait, it was mostly because I'm lazy but when I was going to write a new chapter I couldn't because my dad wiped our computers to make them faster and it got rid of Word and I prefer not to use anything else. Also I had an English assignment I had to do which is due tomorrow; I only just finished it today.

**EDIT:** read the bit at the bottom someof it is actually slightly important.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own bleach if I did, would I be writing this crap?

Anywho, enjoy

Chapter 11: First Day Part 2

* * *

It was 5 minutes into the class and Halibel, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra already had their own separate fandom's, the latter 2 being completely oblivious, Ulquiorra cause...well...he's Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow because he was too busy glaring at Ichigo to notice. Halibel's fandom was made up of almost every boy in the class and one girl *shiver* creepy, I heard her name was Chizuru or something, she was looking at Halibel like a hungry wolf, it was kinda funny actually. The rest of the girls were divided between Grimm and Ulqui's fandom's, every single girl (yea, Tatsuki too, I wonder which one she likes...), except Orihime, one look at her and I could tell she was head over heels for Ichigo.

Eventually it was lunch time, that's when Grimm and Ulqui's fandom's started a war, arguing over which one was hotter. Half of them swarmed over to the two guy's and started confessing their love and stuff like that.

"OMG! I LOVE YOU!"

"Fuck off!"

"Will you go out with me!"

"Trash"

I noticed some chick in the corner with brown hair wearing a shirt that said 'The good ones are always either gay, taken, or fictional characters' I smiled, so true, so true. She seemed to be one of the Grimmjow fangirls, but because of the shirt she couldn't be a student here, I looked away but when I looked back she was gone...weird.

By the time I remembered about the others, they had managed to escape the fangirls who were now attacking each other. When I found Grimmjow and Ulquiorra they were in the middle of a fight.

"SCREW YOU BATMAN!" Grimmjow yelled.

"OH? DON"T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON BECKY!" Ulquiorra yelled back, Grimmjow paled. (1)

"Wha- damn you, YOU SWORE YOU"D NEVER TELL!"

"Who's Becky?" I asked, they turned as if noticing me for the first time, but they knew I was there the whole time, you know the whole 'spiritual pressure/Reitsu thing.

"None of your fucking business" Grimmjow replied. I narrowed my eyes at him, he took a step back as he realised the mistake he had just made.

"I'll tell you 3 things, Thaed camp, Sporkie, Alice and Aizen on crack" Ulquiorra intervened, Grimnmjow shuddered at each word.

"Thats four" I pointed out.

"Shut up...trash"

"Wait did you just insult Aizen?"

"No I merely pointed out a fact"

"Uh...okay..."

"...Trash"

"Wait; was this the camping trip I missed out on? God, I wanted to go! I knew I'd miss everything!"

"Trust me, you were lucky"

"Surely it wasn't THAT bad" though from the looks on their faces, it probably was.

* * *

"I'm hungry" Halibel stated, it was not long before she was hit by a swarm of boys offering her their lunches, _hmph, humans are pathetic...but useful_.

* * *

"where did everyone goooo?" Shizuka wrote, which was kinda useless, as wondered around the school. _I'm booooreeeeed!...oh hey it's Kid-kun. "_Whatcha doin' here?" Shizuka wrote, Kid just turned his head sideways and stared at her as if she were stupid. Shizuka frowned and picked him up, _I know, I'll set Kid-kun on the teachers, now where the hell is the Staff Room?_

* * *

"Griiiiiimjooooooow!"

"What –"

"Huugs!" Ayame glomped Grimmjow for no apparent reason.

"Umm...hi?"

"I'm huuuungry"

"Then eat something"

"But I don't have anything to eat"

"Why not"

"I left my bag in the classroom"

"Then go get it"

"I want you to come"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Just because"

"Okay, fine, let's go" Grimmjow walked in the direction of the classroom, Ayame hanging onto his arm. One of the reasons was she forgot where the classroom was, the other? Take a guess.

* * *

I really hope you liked it, please review, I know you're there, it's called story traffic! So don't pretend you don't exist and review.

Also try reading "Welcome to High School" by Shizuka Kira, the owner of Shizuka in this fic, it's (yes, IT) also who she is based on. http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5864385/1/Welcome_to_High_School

She may take longer to update than me, but it's pretty good, also she draws great picture's

http://birtie7876 . deviantart . com/

She's drawn one of Ayame which is on my account, there are also ones that I have done, one being Ayame in the school uniform, but forced to wear a skirt, it was done digitally and is pretty good, but I half cheated.

http://grimmjowsgirl1 . deviantart . com/ (yea just get rid of the spaces in each one)

so yea, check them out if you want, hopefully the next chapter will be out soon.

**EDIT:** I'm so sorry I fogot this

(1) it's a reference to Grawgrawninja's fanfic 'Fun With Mister Insanity' it is hilarious, go read it. I would like to thank her for letting me use it.

also about any spelling mistakes etc in previous chapters, it's because the keyboard on the computer i was using it stuffed up and some keys don't always work, especially the 'm' key. I have also found out that the 'c' on this laptop isn't 100% either, so yea, it's not my fault.


	12. First Day Part 3

Heyz, I'm actually updating pretty soon for me. Also Ayame has an official last name now; I forgot to put that in last chapter (which has been edited so that it shows who Becky is) it's Libreria, I randomly put up/change info on Ayame on my profile, she's getting closer and closer to being completely finalized.

Disclaimer: I totally own Bleach

* * *

First Day Part 3

_I wonder where Libreria-san is, I'm supposed to show her around, but she ran off before I could..._

"Orihime!" Ayame appeared in front of her (no, not THAT Ayame, one of the six flowers).

"She has the same name as me! Isn't that funny?"

"Uhh...yea..."

"C'mon lets go find her, she's probably gone back to the classroom by now!"

"O-okay"

* * *

_Where are the others? they better not have caused any trouble, otherwise-_

"Kyah!" (who knew Halibel could scream so girly) Halibel removed herself from the offending...girls arms.

"Aw, you're so cute! And almost as lovely as my Orihime-chan" Chizuru said, rubbing her hands together, looking evil.

"Hey, back of Chizuru, leave Halibel-sama alone" a random Halibel fanboy said.

"NEVER! SHE'S MINE BIATCH!" Chizuru ended up scaring all the guy's away, leaving her alone with Halibel, who for the first time in her uhh after-life was feeling a little scared.

* * *

"mmmmm...who knew Halibel was so good at cooking" Ayame exclaimed as she guzzled down some Blueberry muffins that Halibel had made. Ulquiorra, who had joined her and Grimmjow at some point decided to 'explain' it.

"Well it's only natural, female's are meant to cook" Ayame turned to him with an evil glare on her face.

"YOU SEXIST BASTARD!" she yelled while throwing some lead weights at him, Ulquiorra managed to dodge them all, but Keigo, who was standing behind him since he was going to ask Ayame out, got hit by every single one.

"Calm down" Grimmjow stopped her from attacking Ulquiorra "I don't think he even know's how to be sexist"

"...your right" and suddenly Ayame was all smiles again, leaving Ulquiorra feeling confused (for once) and Keigo in a bloody mess feeling sorry for himself.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SORRY! WHY! WHYYYYYYYY!" came from the staff room.

"Oh dear" Ayame face-palmed, _I had forgotten about Shizuka, why couldn't she just stay still and be good for once._

"Because she's just like you" Grimmjow answered as if he had read her mind.

* * *

"Bad Kid, bad! No! Stop that!" Ayame commanded Kid, managing to save a teacher from losing all his hair, then she turned to Shizuka who was hiding in a corner giggling.

"Why did you do this" Ayame gestured to the demolished staffroom "it's our first day here, we need to stay low profile, otherwise tonnes of Shinigami will come".

"Well actually Kid did it, and anyway, they didn't see me" she wrote.

"They didn't?"

"Nope"

"Well in that case, well done!" Shizuka beamed "C'mon let's go eat, Halibel made muffins for us".

"Mmmm...muffins" Shizuka half drooled, Ayame out her arm out and Kid climbed up it and sat on her shoulder.

* * *

Okay, I hope you liked it, sorry if it's a bit short, but hey, at least it's there.

I wan't people to try and tell me if there's something you don't like or stuff like that, I want you guy's to help me improve the story.

Also, if any of you want to, you can try and draw what you think Death The Kid The Cat looks like, if you have DA then put it up there and send me the link or something(not that I'm expecting anything...).

I have drawn a picture of him and Ayame but my scanner said no and wouldn't let scan it, so it isn't yet on my DA account, hopefully it will be soon.

So yea, review!

I know that people all over the world have read this, so please, please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of it, or even just to say you like it or whatever.


	13. First Day Part 4

I'm Baaaaaaaack!, sorry for taking so long, here's the new chapter, I hope you like it, and don't forget to tell me what you think. I don't think there are any spelling mistakes cause I'm using my school laptop which has a working keyboard and I used the magical powers of spell check.  
Oh, and disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** If you think I own Bleach then you're stupider than you look **(*cough* Morgan *cough*)**

* * *

*huff* *huff* *huff* _Must. Get. Away!_ Halibel thought as she ran down the hall, trying to escape from Chizuru_. Who would've thought that she could be beaten by a human girl, this is ridiculous...but her attack strategy is flawless, maybe she's a Shinigami in disguise. There's little of it, but she does have some spiritual power, maybe she's hiding it. Yes... that's it, I should destroy her now while I have the chance. But the orders were only to make sure the others didn't get into trouble. Aargh! What do I do!_ I turned a corner. _Maybe I could stop her with my spiritual pressure, yes that should work._

Halibel stopped and suddenly, only for a second, released a bunch of her spiritual pressure, paralysing Chizuru_. There that should do it._ Then she turned around and headed back to the classroom, leaving Chizuru to recover on her own, thinking up random conspiracies that could be possible, now paranoid of anyone with even a tiny shred of spiritual power. But looking completely normal as she did, not even a crazed gleam in her eyes...how boring.

"Mmmmmm...this is nummy" Shizuka wrote as she ate her muffin.

"Nummy?" Grimmjow asked, looking at Ayame for an explanation, she just shrugged.

"It's impossible to explain" Shizuka wrote.

"Riiight..."

"Anyways, I wonder where Halibel is" Ayame said.

"Yeah...I haven't seen here since her fanboys-"

"And fangirl" Ayame added.

"And fangirl, swarmed her" Grimmjow finished.

"I saw some of her fanboys running down the hall when I was looking for the staffroom, they said something about a Chizuru, Aya, what's a Chizuru?" Shizuka wrote/asked.

"I think Chizuru is the fangirl"

"Ooooohhh, that explains so much" Shizuka wrote.

"How so?" Ayame asked.

"...uhh..." Shizuka wrote.

"As I thought" Ayame said with a smug look, Shizuka frowned and opened her mouth to reply, then remembered the deal and shut it.

"Hmm...I wonder what happened to that Orihime girl" Ayame mused. **(Fancy word I can't remember the exact meaning for and am only guessing)**

"She probably lost us in the swarm [of fangirls]" Grimmjow said.

"She has spiritual pressure, nothing special but a lot for a human" Ayame pointed out.

"So? I could easily crush her if I need too" Grimmjow said.

"Nooooooo I don't want you too" Ayame whined.

"Whyyy..."

"Cause I like her, she's nice"

"Since when did you care about whether people are nice or not" Grimmjow asked.

"Uhh...well she's funny and has the weirdest appetite ever"

"And how do you know all this?"

"I read her mind"

"And since when can you read minds?"

"...I can't"

"Then why did you say that?"

"I dunno" Ayame shrugged.

"*sigh* anyway, so how do you know stuff about her?"

"I sit next to her and right at the start of lunch she got out a loaf of bread and put bean paste on it and started eating it"

"Riiiiiight..."

"I wanna try that 'cept with honey and bread, I like bread, bread is nummy-"Grimmjow raised his eyebrows "- and honey is sugary and sugar is also nummy" Ayame explained.

"Oookaay..."

"..." Shizuka wrote, even though she hadn't been paying attention to anything they were saying and was instead raiding other people's bags, then Ayame noticed and decided to join in, leaving Grimmjow watch as the two of them annoyed the class members which were still in the room.

* * *

Halibel and Orihime met in the hall outside the classroom, Orihime being Orihime was all friendly and tried to start a conversation, Halibel merely observed her, remembering what Ulquiorra had shown her (and the others) after his trip to the human world. She was brave and tried hard for her friends, but she did not have the heart to attack at full strength which in the end was her downfall. Since Halibel already knew what Orihime was, she didn't bother to wonder about any possible conspiracies and came to the conclusion that she liked her and would try to be her friend.

"Well, let's go in then shall we?" Orihime asked while smiling.

"Very well" Halibel answered.

But what they opened the door too was an unexpected mess.

"Crap" Halibel stated as she observed the area that once was a classroom, she saw Ulquiorra in the corner, tied up with what seemed to be a glowing rope, he had failed to do the job Aizen had beset him. **(More fancy words =) I think I got that one right though) **

Halibel prepared to zap Grimmjow but was surprised to see that he had had no part in it whatsoever and in fact was sitting down and watching with an amused smile, as a short black haired Shinigami girl attempted to control Ayame and Shizuka, who by the look of their eyes seemed to be on a sugar high. After asking Grimmjow what had happened, she found out that Ayame and Shizuka had been raiding people's bags when they found some sort of energy drink that was practically made of sugar **(*cough* Mother *cough*) **and proceeded to go on a rampage, Ulquiorra had attempted to interfere but the Shinigami had come in and freaked and used some sort of Kido on him, and due to the fact that he was in a Gigai, he was unable to break it.

"Why have you not tried to stop them?" Halibel asked Grimmjow.

"That's not my job now is it?" he replied, looking at Ulquiorra, who scowled (only Orihime could tell though).

"You could have at least released Ulquiorra"

"Now why would I do that?"

Luckily before Halibel had time to pull out the control for Grimmjow's collar, Ayame ran out of power and fainted into Grimmjow's lap, who while surprised at first, smiled, only for a second, nobody noticed except for Orihime and Shizuka (the latter fainted exactly 3 seconds after seeing it, right into Ulquiorra who Halibel had just released from the Kido and nearly squished him).

The Shinigami, whose name Halibel had learnt was Rukia, stopped and looked around the trashed room.

"Soo...how are we gonna explain this to the teacher?" Rukia asked, just as the said Sensei opened the door.

"We are so fucked" Grimmjow stated.

* * *

And there you have it, I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to write this but i have several excuses that i won't bother using and instead just hope for the best.  
Also as for the Mother bit, me and Morgan hardly ever have it but we love it, the day we shared a can of mother last year was the day the world ended...pity about that eh?  
Anyways I'm not sure what is in Mother but it makes me go crazy.

Well I hope you enjoyed that and please press the button that up until not too long ago was green.  
So please, review and tell me what you think, I'd like to know (and know you shouldn't be scared by a complete stranger that lives on the other side of world of you asking for your opinion, and surprisingly I actually do care).


End file.
